


The Slytherin Wonder

by bumble_Bree



Series: Things They Get Up To [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Bottom Ron, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Harry/Draco, Felching, Hot/Cold Play, M/M, Object Insertion, PWP, Paddling, Porn, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Draco, Subspace, Threesome m/m/m, Top Harry, Top Ron, Vibrator, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_Bree/pseuds/bumble_Bree
Summary: Ron witnesses just how far Malfoy's limits can be pushed - and is more than pleasantly surprised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I'm sorry for the long absence, but I got caught up with all the holiday festivities. I wrote this a week back as I intended to post it around Christmas but didn't find the time to do so. I also haven't had a chance to go over it properly so I apologise for any errors. This part is based on a prompt by Luv.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K.Rowling and Bloomsbury and I seek no profit from this work.

Harry looked at the sight before him and felt his chest swell with contentment.

Draco’s thin body shook before him when he laid his palm flat on the round globe of his white arse, gently digging the pads of his fingers in, giving it a quick squeeze.

“Please, Harry.”

“That’s the last time you’ll speak tonight, baby,” he replied softly. “Keep that gorgeous mouth of yours shut until I say otherwise.”

His husband obeyed, only a faint whine escaping him as Harry pushed his thighs wider apart, moving his hands on the bed accordingly, adjusting his stance, settling his knees more firmly onto the mattress. The metal of his cock ring glinted between his legs and Harry smiled as he lowered his head and inhaled the sweet musk that was so distinctly Draco.

“Mate?”

Harry looked up at Ron lounging back against the headboard, naked and splattered with come. He’d just fucked the red head, Draco watching them in breathless silence, his pale hands fluttering next to him as they itched to tug off the cock ring Harry had slipped around him first.

Ron had clung to Harry, moaning and cursing, his thick legs wrapped tight around Harry’s hips. Harry had been merciless, hardly preparing Ron’s still relatively innocent hole before sinking balls deep into him, fucking forward in hard thrusts, roughly loosening him up.

Harry hadn’t spared much time wondering if he really was hurting his best friend but then Ron had exploded into a loud orgasm which had lasted way longer than any Harry had ever seen him experience and Harry had been filled with smug satisfaction.

Pumping furiously into him, Harry had filled him up to the brim, until his slightly puffy hole had leaked Harry’s come. Then he’d flipped him over and eaten that bright pink arsehole, sucking his release out and flicking his tongue apologetically over the sore opening, Ron begging him to stop and not stop all at the same time.

He was half hard, Ron, and staring at Harry with half lidded eyes as he lay in a rather attractive pile of exhausted limbs.

“Yeah?” Harry answered gently.

“What’s in there?” Ron gestured to a tightly sealed box Harry had by his side. Harry smirked as he looked down at it.

“A special something I conjured up before we started,” he said. “You’ll see soon enough. My Draco, especially, is going to love it,” Harry slapped one hand affectionately over Draco’s arse cheek before grabbing with both hands, spreading him open and licking him roughly.

Draco moaned, pressing his face into the pillows and bucking back. Harry lovingly licked his beautiful little rosebud, so different from Ron’s shy, resistant furl that was ringed with a rather lovely red fringe.

But his Draco’s hole, tight though it was, was soft and pliant, yielding under Harry’s tongue, the hairless muscle happily giving away under the tender mouth.

Draco moaned louder as Harry nibbled him open, fucking his tongue into him and then sucking on the opening. He pushed both forefingers and middle fingers into him and pulled sideways, stretching out the muscle while Draco screamed powerlessly, shaking his head wildly like a child. Harry shoved his tongue back in, pressing in easily, licking the heated, clenching insides until Draco collapsed onto his front and rutted against the mattress in a helpless flail, thrusting his cock against the sheets like a bitch in heat.

“Up,” Harry snapped, yanking the slim hips up roughly before stabbing three fingers into him. Draco shrieked, his passage convulsing erratically around Harry’s fingers as he swayed back and forth, silently urging Harry to start thrusting.

Harry didn’t. He kept his fingers in place, simply twisting them this way and that, each gasping sob of Draco’s going straight to his cock. Ron had straightened up from his relaxed pose and was sitting in the centre of the bed with his back ram rod straight, eyes flicking quickly between Harry’s hand and Draco’s face, one hand curling around his cock almost reflexively.

Bending down once more, Harry blew lightly around Draco’s stretched rim, following the gust of warm air with his tongue, Draco whimpering pleadingly over his shoulder, pushing into Harry’s mouth.

Shushing him softly, Harry reached between his legs with his other hand, finding his damp erection and stroking it gently, applying light pressure as he milked the throbbing cock, Draco letting out a broken sound and thrusting into Harry’s fist, crying out in frustration when Harry maintained the teasing licks over his arsehole and torturously slow tugs on his straining cock.

“Harry, please, I’m begging you--” Draco started and then gasped into a tense, fearful silence upon realising he’d disobeyed Harry.

Slowly straightening up, Harry released Draco’s cock and pulled his fingers out of him, both Ron and Draco seeming to hold their breath as Harry kneeled there, his expression grim.

Wordlessly summoning a wooden paddle, Harry pulled open Draco’s arse with one hand, Ron’s hand stilling on his cock, his blue eyes widening a split second before Harry raised his arm and brought the paddle down in a sharp smack squarely onto Draco’s exposed arsehole.

Letting out a hoarse wail of pain-pleasure, Draco threw himself forward without thought, slipping out of Harry’s grasp and then whimpering apologetically over his shoulder, begging with huge grey eyes for mercy.

Harry glared, tightening his grip on the paddle handle, prising open the plump arse once more and bringing it back down upon the loosened entrance, following it with another smack, and then yet another, until he was steadily paddling away at the twitching hole, Draco’s wails ringing off the walls, the bed shifting under their knees as Ron crawled over to gently run his fingers through Draco’s sweat dampened hair.

“It’s alright,” his coaxing whispers were barely heard over the sharp smacks of the stinging blows Harry rained down upon Draco’s arsehole and the helpless screams of Draco himself. “It’s nearly done, we’re almost done,” Ron babbled unthinkingly, worriedly taking in the sight of Harry’s blazing eyes and the way his arm tirelessly came down over and over, abusing his husband’s tender opening with no trace of mercy whatsoever.

Finally though, when Draco clutched at Ron with one hand and leaned into his shoulder with choked cries of pleasurable agony, Harry finally aimed the paddle away from his puffed up hole and onto his arse cheeks, thrashing both turn by turn until they bloomed deep scarlet and turned hot under his touch.

Abruptly throwing away the paddle, Harry lunged forward and pressed his tongue over Draco’s entrance once more, Draco’s high pitched wail so heart wrenching that both he and Ron ran gentle hands over his trembling body.

“It’s okay,” Harry whispered, flicking his tongue in gentle strokes over the swollen rim, kissing it lovingly, stroking it carefully with the tips of his fingers, pushing one then two inside him with a slow pressure. “You were so good, love, you took it so well. You’re my perfect, gorgeous angel,” he was generous with his praise, knowing Draco responded best to it.

Sure enough, Draco lifted his tear soaked cheek off Ron’s shoulder, hiccupping softly, and craned his neck to look back at Harry with a small sigh, clenching his arse around his fingers to let him know that he’s alright.

“Sure we can go on, baby?” Harry confirmed, licking lightly over the twitching hole a few more times. Draco nodded and smiled when Ron placed a gentle kiss to his temple, sighing into the red head’s chest and rubbing his face against it like a friendly cat.

Ron cradled Draco to him with one arm, watching avidly as Harry pulled his fingers out and then reached for the box next to him. Then Ron gasped, prompting Draco to look back over his shoulder again, a small whimper escaping him at the sight of what Harry was pulling out of the box.

Ron first thought it was glass, seeing as Harry loved using beautifully shaped plugs and dildos made out of clear glass on Draco. But then he saw the slight bluish tinge and realised it wasn’t glass, but—

“Ice?” Ron gasped softly and Harry nodded, grinning at him and then placing a light kiss on the centre of Draco’s arse cheek. “You conjured a dildo made of ice?!”

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Harry asked softly, admiring the immensely thick, scarily long dildo in his hand, holding it carefully by the metal ring he’d spelled on to it as a handle.

“It’ll freeze his insides!” Ron clung almost protectively to Draco whose head was hanging down as he emitted small whines of resignation. Harry rolled his eyes.

“You think I’m a sadist?” he asked stonily. “I’ll obviously regulate the temperature.”

“Regulate the temperature of ice?” Ron deadpanned. “So you’ll what, melt it out of him if it gets too cold?”

Harry guffawed. “No, I’m going to keep this under a Stasis; use it a few more times,” he grinned evilly at Ron who blushed and looked away.

Holding the dildo in his left hand, Harry ran the fingertips of his free hand down Draco’s arse crack, murmuring something that nobody but he himself could hear.

A second later Draco reared up with a gasp, his eyes squeezing shut as searing pulses of heat made their way through his channel, making his tummy clench at the feel and his cock twitch with further flaring arousal. He let out a warbled groan.

And then Harry edged the smooth, rounded head of the mini ice sculpture into his hole and pushed, sending Draco thrashing wildly, mewling cries of shocked pleasure into Ron’s neck, shaking in his grip.

Harry pushed it in all the way before abruptly tugging it back out, repeating the same light scalding hex and then immediately pushing the ice back into him, the contrasting sensations reducing Draco to a state of soundless gasps and breathless sobs as he bucked and quivered.

“Fuck,” Ron breathed in wonder, stroking Draco’s hair absently, his eyes round as he watched Harry repeat the process a few more times before leaving the dildo embedded in Draco, twisting it once for good measure.

Draco shook between them, his hands fisted in the covers, sharp gasps making his body jerk.

Harry straightened, lightly palmed Draco’s bum and winked at Ron before flicking his hand carelessly with another whispered spell.

Draco collapsed onto his side with another scream, curling in on himself as a curious buzzing filled the room. Ron watched him in frantic confusion, glancing at Harry kneeling there innocently, apparently doing nothing to his husband.

And yet Draco arched back suddenly, spine bowing inwards, his screams hoarse and shrill, his hands clenched into fists, his frame trembling violently. At Ron’s continued look of desperate confusion, Harry relented with a small laugh.

“I charmed it to vibrate,” he informed the red head as he gently manoeuvred Draco onto his back, leaning over the flailing man to gently kiss him. “Ssshh, baby, it’s okay.” Draco let out another piercing wail, clutching Harry by the shoulders. “I know, baby, I know. You want to come, don’t you? So bad, you want to come so bad.”

Draco nodded wildly, tears soaking his pillow as he threw his head from side to side, one hand flying out and seeking Ron’s.

The buzzing got louder and more persistent as Harry made his way down Draco’s body, placing wet kisses everywhere, sucking greedily on pert pink nipples, licking torturously over his reddened cock and tight, swollen balls, murmuring the scalding hex every few seconds, sending Draco arching off the bed as he shook and screamed and sobbed without pause, utterly mindless, completely immersed in subspace already, the relentless assault of contrasting sensations sending him into an unbridled frenzy.

Ron held him down firmly, anxiously waiting for Harry to take pity on his husband, sighing in relief when his best friend finally straightened up, held the metal ring of the dildo firmly and eased it out of Draco, placing it aside with a murmured cleaning charm. Then he nodded for Ron to take position and Ron hurriedly complied, grabbing the tube of lube from the bedside table.

He lay down, lubed his cock up and gently shifted the now almost motionless body next to him so that Draco lay atop him, his chest pressed into Ron’s own broad front, his head lolling onto his shoulder.

Harry helped straighten him so he was straddling Ron with his long, pale legs on either side of his hips, and then helped Ron ease his erection into the desperately clenching hole.

“Tell me what he feels like in there,” Harry grinned as Ron bucked up with a groan, pushing fully into Draco.

“Merlin, Harry, he’s fucking freezing,” Ron panted, his eyes fluttering shut at the feel of the frigid clench around his heated erection. Draco stirred suddenly to life, moaning softly, sinking onto Ron’s cock with a satisfied cry and riding him in a slow, involuntary dance. “That’s it,” Ron sighed.

Harry pressed soft kisses over the nape of Draco’s neck, licking his way up the sides of the long curve. He bit little marks into the crook and tilted Draco’s head back to claim his mouth in a deep kiss. “How did I get so lucky?” he kissed the grey eyes that blinked shut. “Love you so much,” he kissed across the narrow shoulders, shuffling forward and gently pushing Draco so he lay flat atop Ron.

Pausing only to lube up, Harry lined his cock and eased gently into his husband alongside Ron, Draco’s eyes flying open as he gasped and arched his back with an ecstatic whimper.

“Fuck, yes,” Ron grit his teeth and bucked up into Draco, holding his hips in place, making him writhe desperately.

Harry pushed steadily until he was seated completely inside and then waited, panting from keeping such tight control on himself, wanting nothing more than to fuck Draco open until his husband passed out.

Instead he nodded at Ron who pulled up slightly, leaning his back against the headboard and bending his legs at the knee, rocking up gently into Draco who was whining with his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Placing a chaste kiss on the pale, sweaty cheek next to his mouth, Harry began thrusting, Ron joining in at once, both their cocks sliding up slickly against each other, making them groan.

Draco moaned in a long, continuous wail, bouncing and bucking exhaustedly, taking both their cocks with an eager greed despite being barely aware of himself or his surroundings. Both Harry and Ron were already pretty damn close, considering they were both driven mad with need from just watching and listening to Draco’s reactions through the ruthless assault Harry had waged on him for the better part of an hour.

Thrusting roughly in tandem, Harry and Ron’s gazes met over Draco’s shoulder and Harry murmured a quick “ _Libertas_ ,” so that the cock ring vanished from between his husband’s legs.

Draco’s body went taut and he bucked so wildly that both cocks nearly slipped right out of him. With a crazed, agonised scream that made the hairs on Harry’s arms stand, Draco came in long ropes, his swollen cock twitching, his whole body going into spasms, tears dripping off his chin as his body went limp, just as both Harry and Ron exploded inside him, mere seconds apart, riding out their orgasms with rough shoves into the loosened opening, come squelching out with each thrust.

As he watched Harry go through his usual careful aftercare ritual, Ron realised that Draco hadn’t merely gone into subspace but had actually fainted. He waited until Harry had carefully tucked the covers around Draco before speaking.

“Ice? Really?” he raised one eyebrow and Harry chuckled.

“Just you wait until this one is up,” he stroked Draco’s face lovingly. “He’s not going to shut up about this for days.”

“How can you tell he liked it?” Ron frowned lightly. “He was over and beyond overstimulated by then.”

“Oh, I just know,” Harry said with satisfaction. “He loved it. He’ll tell you himself, wait and watch.”

Despite the confidence in Harry’s tone, Ron fell asleep with nothing but doubt in his mind.

However, when he woke up the next morning to Malfoy excitedly quivering in Harry’s arms as they sat with their tea in the kitchen, chattering away about how incredible the ice dildo and opposing temperatures had felt and how he couldn’t wait to try it again, Ron wondered, not for the first time, if there was anything at all that the slutty Slytherin _couldn’t_ take.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the love and support you guys have given me so far, and I hope you keep reading and prompting! Have a great new year everyone.


End file.
